This invention relates to a wet processing apparatus for wet processing of textile products. The invention has particular application to the dyeing and finishing of garments and garment components without abrading the textiles by repeated fabric-to-metal contact such as occurs in other types of fabric and piece-good processes such as jet and paddle dyeing. Other forms of textiles, such as yarn on packages and skeins can also be processed using the basic teachings of this application. The apparatus gently but effectively circulates the textile products into, through and out of the processing liquid. Maximum use is made of the space inside the apparatus to increase efficiency and reduce the dyeing ratio.